1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reversible hygiene shoe to be worn during indoor practice of martial arts.
2. Description of Related Art
Protective shoes for martial art sports are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,943 disclose a shoe comprising a casing containing an energy-absorbent soft resilient material substantially open at the bottom. The casing is formed of a plastic material. Straps are provided for aiding the retention and for tightening the shoe on the foot of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,609 disclose a protective shoe upper and an elastic strap which is partially wrapped around the shoe. The shoe is made of resilient plastic foam covered with a vinyl coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,928 disclose a shoe and sole to provide traction during martial arts practices and which allows the shoe to be worn for normal day-to-day use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,672 disclose a protective shoe formed of a sponge based upper member. A sole member includes an enclosed toe portion and arch portion and defining an open heel area and open ball of foot area. The sole is constructed of nylon reinforced vinyl.
The above-described patents have the disadvantages that they are formed of a rigid material or have a rigid sole with a hard heel that can result in injury to other practitioners and can track dirt and cause scuff marks into the workout area.
One problem in the martial arts industry is a hygiene issue created by the traditional bare foot practice and conventional shoes which have no bottom. For example, the hygiene problem can include warts, sweat, dirty toenails, odor, skin transmitted diseases and the like. Also, many practitioners do not want their feet and toes exposed for aesthetic purposes and fear of injury.
It is desirable to provide a hygiene shoe to address the above-described shortcomings.